Sweet Sacrifice
by mcrROX5evur
Summary: hi im ebony and im back bitches. this is the story of the time i met one direction.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: any similarities to another fanfiction are completely coincidental. i dont own any of these characters. not even ebony. so dont flame prepz.

Hello my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. I have long black hair. One could say it is ebony. Im a normal goffic girl but I also model for Hot Topic which is why I dont wear anything unless its covred in lace and does not include prep colors. Another thing about me is im a vampire. I have red eyes and drink human blood every day.

I wake up for a photo shot and put on riped black tights, a pink and black miniskirt, a black corset with pink lace all over it and black fingerless gloves. I dont have to do my hair or makeup bcuz sumone does that at the shoot. I do put on contacts so no one knows im a vampire. I go outside (I dont sparkle shutup prepz).

I am in london bcuz that is where my photo shoot is.

In side the building is my manager Dreama Lily January Redbone and behind her are some cute goffic boyz. There are five of them.

"Who are they?" I ask in a whispered voice.

"That is One Direction," she replies in a goffic tone.

"No fuking way!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Yes they are all goffic now bcuz they were all turned into vampires but no one knows that," Dreama says angrily!

here is wut she wears

ebony/set?id=106264301


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: pls leave gud reviows?! Fangs!  
I couldn't believe it but I was so fucking excited because now 1d was goffick and fuking hot as hell!  
They were all looking at me like they wanted to have sex with me. "You're Ebony right?" Liam asked with sadness and depression in his eyes. "You're more beautiful than a winter's eve on the edge of insanity." I looked down all embarrassed becuz I knew they were going to turn that into a new song lyric on their new screamo satanic album.  
"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.  
"We heard you like MCR," Niall spoke up all depresseded.  
"Do you like them more than us?" Harry interrupted, brushing his straightened black hair out of his red eyes (they were all wearing colored contacts).  
Lily left us alone becuz she felt sad since she wasn't getting any compliments but how could I help it? I've been told that I'm hot a lot and I can't help it.  
"MCR broke up!" I scremed at them passionately. "How fucking dare you you motherfuckers! I hope you all fucking die!"  
I sprinted away slowly so I could hear them cry as I walked away. This photoshoot was going to suck and then I remembered...  
"Goddammit!" I punched out a window in my anger, "I'm not going to show up on camera becuz I'm a vampire! This shoot is ruined all because one direction had to make me pissed."  
"Not ruined," a suddenly voice came out from behind me. I grabbed the knife from my boot and pointed it at the perve's neck, but it was... Zayn! He grabbed my wrist and held it tight.  
"Let go of me you poser!" I yelled in a whisper at him.  
" it's not ruined," Zayn spoke caressingly into my ear, "it's not ruined becuz we got special cameras for this shoot. They will be able to see your astounding face Evony, and so many more people will fall in love with you... Like I am."  
I held back a startled gasp.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: fangz 4 nothin. Gimme those revows prepz.

Redbone pulls me away from Zayn before he can jump my bonz. She is wearing an eyepatch becuz when I punched the windo some glass got in her eye.

"take these clothes," she says pissy becuz I got glass in her eye.

She has handed me a black satanic one direction shirt with a pentagram over the heart, black and green skinny tripp jeans, black heals with spikes coming out of the heels.

My first pic is wit Louis. He is so hot. His outfit is just like mine but with vans instead of heels (ew that wood be weird). He has a deprezzed look on his face as he holds me close. Zayn stands next to the camera crying. He is just jealous.

My next pics are with Niall. His blonde hair has been died black with red tips. He is so goth. And hot. I change into a black miniskirt with red lace to match his hair. People think I look like a slut but its just becuz I am so hot.

Zayn is sitting in the corner crying.

He is acting like a prep.

We have to take a break because I am too deprezzed to continue.

Louis comes up to me.

"would you like to go out to a gc concert later? theyre playing in this pub no one knows about." He says in a excitedly quiet tone

"is everyone else going?" I ask confused

"no."

"okay."

After the shoot I go back to my flat to get dressed for the night. I take out my contacts becuz it will be dark and my eyes can be red. I put on a black leather minidress with corset stuff all over it, my thigh high black converses, and ripped green tights. I put on a lot of eyelinger and make my hair all spiky.

Louis picks me up in his blackout audi becuz I cant drive yet.

Inside the pub, the opening band has started and who should I see but…

my ex bf Draco singing with our old band Bloody Gothic Rose 666.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: draco is bakk biches!

his eyes found mine super quick and a single tear of blood driped down his palet cheek. dracoo wore a tight black t-shirt tht is all riped up and skinny red jeansz with black ripped converses. his eyes were dark with reflections of dangerus murder laced behind them, his red eyes outlineed wit coal black eyeliner and black lipstack. he was so fuking hot but he was just tryn to impress all the goffik poser gurls (and guyz sice he iz bi again) so i flipped my finger off at him frum the crowd and he spoke to my mind as he grabbed the mucrophone (yeh he can do that now its a vampire/wizard power i no wut im taking about)

"i still luv u ebony," he spoke sadly in my head

"& i still dnt love you," i shot back un my own head.

the crowd was getting angry at dracos silent standing on stage like tht and began to boo at them so he got out of my head and talked. "hey guyz," Draco said out all depressed and hot, "this 1st song iz one i wrote long ago. its about my ex gf Ebony."

the crowd gasp and turned to look at me sice i ws a famous Hot Topic model and that they knu who i was.

"Satan dammit," i said loudly under my breath.

"whuts wrong?" louis asked my ear

"thts my ex bf draco," i said back

"What?! omfg me too!" Lousi yelled all surprised just as the band becan to play. i wus about to slap louis in his fuking pale face, but the lyrics stopped my attention.

"OH EBONY MY LOVE LOVE EVIL ANGEL

WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME OH-OH

YOUR JUST LIKE A ROSE TO ME MY ANGEL OH-OH

BUT YOUR A COLD HEARTED BICH JUST LIKE MCGONAGALLLL

OH-OH!"

Dracos voice was the craziest shit id ever heard since gerard way but i was too fucking ANGRY at his shitty lyrics

tears if blood ran down my face like a crimzon waterfall and i was about to run away when i noticed zayne niall harry and liam and lousi pounce onto the stage and drop kick draco in the you kno what. confused i ran up on stage as 1d was kicking and pounching draco and crying i pulled them off but draco had disappeared by apparations.

"what did u do that for?!" i cried hysterectomitly

"becuz," harry (not potter duh hes a prep again so he wouldnt be at a gc concert duh) said with a serious dead look in his hate filled eyes, "that wuznt draco

"it was VOlcemort," liamo agreed deafly "and we have to save draco b4 its too late."

"thts why we r here" niall nodded in agree

zayne said nothing, just looked off into the distance sad and depressed. i noticed bleeding cuts on his arms. he must have been depressed befor the concert.

"i dont belief you,' i said angry with anger before running away

1d called after me but i didnt hear them and i ran until i came to hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: im on a role prepz u redy for dis?

i can feel cold tearz of blud runnin down my face. at the doar i wuz stooped by prof mcglothlin.

"wut r u doin here you dunce?!" mcgonalagol hissed at me from her cat form.

"1d started to kick draso but it wuz actually volsemorty and now im tresting to find vampyr to help!"

"he graduated dont u remember?!" my ax proffesor barked

i skipped passed her. foots echoed of the wallz . i had never drank blood today and now my head wuz feeling dizzy. i grab a dumb griffindoor and drink them. they taste priedful.

"stahp!" prof snipe screamz achingly at me

"get out u prevert!" i cast petrified back at him and he falls down some stairs.

i end up in dumblydorks office.

"gummybears" i whisper in sparsetongue to get in.

all of 1d is alrightly in there! they all hav wombs!

"u boiz are wizards!? u didnt fukin tell me u bite asses!" i allocate in a passive voice.

"we apparitioned here! plz let us explain!" Black Heart (tht is wut we call zayn now nd its nut rasist prepz) says pessissmistically.

"we've always ben magic nd thn we got turned vampire and we knew it wuz a sign voldemart iz bak!" Hairy adds spiritlessly.

"i used to be gay and tht is how i dated draco but now i love u plz dnt be mad!" louis cries in a sultry voice

i dnt understand wuts happning. evry1 is stil in luv wit me obvs, but why shud i find draco! i hate his fuckin guts the fucker!

"theirs only 1 solute!" dunkledore adds!

"dnt make me go back in time!" i say thinkin of tryin to get bak wit morrty mcfli who fell in luv wit me to and tired to turn me into a prep.

"dnt interpret me b4 i speak! i wuz goin to say we need to get diabolo nd vampire here to help!"

before i can argue, some1 grabs me.

"hello ebony, i missed u."

it was...VAMPIRE POTTER.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n omfg guz read and reviow to proove u arent prepz becuz thts wut u need to do and shoutout to none of u fukers until i c sum! oh btw there is sexaul at the end and itz super scarey at the end so read and review PLEASE3

"Vampire what the hell" I scremed half heartedly at the person who stood be4 me in the Hogwarts.

"my name is Harry now," he said not depressed at all instead he was all prep and stupid and gryfindor again and I tried not to crookshanks him in his tiny little prep ballsack. Instead of a pentagram on his forehead it was a lighting scar and there was no eyeliner around his mortal eyes (he decide to be christain agin so theres no vampires in the bible)

"What the Fuck," I screamed half heartedly with a firery burn in my red eyes. I hadn't drank blood all day and it was really bringing me down further than I had ever gone befre and it was so depressing that I paused time to go to the bathroom to slit my wrists and to kick Vampire Potter in his little gryfindor vagina before unpausing time .

"Ow." He spoke monotonously rubbing his lump.

"we dnt have time for this," Bleack Heart cried out serendipitously, "draco and hermioney are in trouble n we are the only ones who can save them rn!" (the rn stands for 'rite now' in case u prepz are stupid)

"we need help tho," niall pondered whilst looking out the grand window in dumbladores office.

"we are like all vampires and wizards," Harry said pointedly

"no ur not you fucking dickbutt," I decided harshly

"ENOUGH!" Doombledora roared in ferocious voices, "YOU NEED HELP AND I HAVE THE ULTIMATE SOLUTION TO YOUR PROBLEM!" The old man was going deaf and so his hearing was makeing him yell and shit becuz seriously he needed to retire but the

"who do u have in mind chief?" lousi asked with a wonderous deviling smile. I caught my breath at how sexual he looked in this candle light.

Dundadoor put his hand in his beard and stroked it with a devious gleam in his eye. "he is our sercret weapon… we have only used him once before but his satanic power is legendary to be sore.

"No…" McGonlagall breathed in swiftly, "no you cant mean HIM! he is no longer one of us. There was so much deception & disgrace. We knu he was treble the moment he came."

"does it look like we have eny shits left?" Snoop asked with trembling anger (he was so tired and was talkig liek a prep now it was disgustin)

I was getting super pissy like I was on my period or something which would suck since I needed to have sex in order to make it through the day and lousi was looking secxular enough… "who iz it?" I groaned under the weight of whatever it was that so stupidly keeping the quiet up.

"he was an exchange student," Doonlydare spoke sadly, "a prep from Canada."

"WHO?!"

"Justin Bieber."

"NO!" I shouted over the ceiling "NO YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKTARD THIS IS THE WORST FUKING IDEA IN THE HISTORY OF STUPID OMFG YOU ARE ALL FUKING RETARDED!?"

Suddenly the door opened… It was… JUSTIN BEIBER!

"Surprise bitches" he said wearing a mcr band black tee with ripped back skinny jeans and black combat boots. His face was pale because he was wearing white foundation and black eyeliner and bright blue eyes. i brethed in a gasp because I was wanted to drip the panties I wasnt wearing there was just too many bangable specimen in this room and I was souper horny atm.

I had to get out and breath so I ran out of the room wit every1 calling my name but I didn't care. why did I even want to save draco in the first place I fucking hated his guts!

Suddenly Louis and niall and black heart and Liam and Harry (not the stupid prep harry omg) and Justin beibs were all there and had followed me into the room i had jus excaped to. "omfg wuld u guyz just like stop riding my dick for like two seconds pls?" was all I could say because now all I want was 2 get sex

I said that in my mind and their vampire powers heard (yeh jb is a vampore and a satanist now get tha fuck ovur it or get out) "we red ur mind Ebony," Niall said in a whispery echo/

"is tht what u want?"

"yeah but not all at the same time u freaks omg."

"no prob," liam said with a shrug of his muscular arm, "I need to go and drink some blood anyways so go rite ahead." the rest of 1d decided the exact same FUCKING THING and so i was left behind with goffik jb witch was weird but he pushed me on the bed and freched me passively so I let him undress me with unease and it took so long since I was in corset stuff and then I took of his pants and i finaly got some action for liek the first time in FOREVER and he stuck his huge af (that meens 'as fuk" ok?)thingy in my hungry yoi kno what and we did it wit the passion of severnteen Black suns.

i hear noise and I look over to gasp at the sight that was awaiting me there…

SNOOP AND VOLCEMART WERE FLOATING OUTSIDE WATCHING ME FUCK JUSTIN BEIBER!?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: GIMME DOZ REVOWS PREPZ

after we wer doin it but not fur the fist tiimer that wuz in da forBiden tree area (red da 1st stray omfg muthafuker) jb offered me sum cigretes nd drugz but i wuz two creped out by da prevs outside so i slit my rists nd weighted for sum1 else 2 cum bak. hiz thingy wuznt az big az dracos and now i relifed i miss him!

"i am want ur sex curtain!" liam cried productivley as he drew open da door wit hiz big u kno wut.

"u cnt hav it ntil we get drake bak1" i spit bak unsatisfactorily!

"but i love u!" he emumciates crumbly!

"nd i hav alweighs lurhved u esnobby!" snapple and drummledor shout latexly

"even tho i am gay wit a crapital G i luv u!" dumblewhore added dynamicly

edoby cudnt imagine havin sex wit dunkindonuts. tht wud b wierder then the lanisters doin it (yus goths luv GoT 2 dnt flam prepz). their iz so many ppl tlkin to me i hav a headake.

"r u goin 2 help us get bak draco n b'loody marry n diablo?! i cnt hav sex wit any1 else rite now im too deprezzed!"

all the goffik 1d boiz pop out frum behind a wall.

"WUT?!" they cry in unicycle.

wen i blink i accidntly aspirate bak to teh gc concert! i am so stuhpid! argh! butt were iz evry1?! i sea a trapdor at teh stage nd go n it. i hav fownd voolyspooly's hair!

nside draco iz shakled 2 a wal n it iz so fukin hot! i am so distrakted tht i 4get to unshakel him becuz it iz so hot.

"omfg iz dat tswift wit u draco? did u bump ooglays?!11!/?" i scream morbidly!

"cha cha cha!" she laffs creeply.

"u feel 4 my trap!" she says wit a spainish accent.

"theyre wuz no voldeport! SOY VOLDEMORT!"

"i dnt speek france!" i wither to teh floor.

"enoby?" draco squeeks boysterusly!

i rip open my corset wen he speakz 2 me.

"DRACO! MY LUV! WAIT. I DNT LUV U. WUT R U DOIN 2 ME TSWIZZLE DO U WNT 2 SEE ME N DRACO PUTT ARE THANGIES 2GETHR OR SUMTHIN?!"

"nd wut if i do?!" she sayz wit luxury in her eys!


End file.
